All for you
by Kaatsu-ne
Summary: Itachi a vraiment tout fait pour lui *spoilers-yaoi-Uchihacest*.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre :** All for you.

**Résumé :** Itachi a vraiment tout fait pour lui.

**Warning:** spoilers - OOC(vous êtes prévenus) - yaoi - Uchihacest - le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli.

* * *

**1. Amertume **

Il ne pouvait goûter à rien hormis à cette saveur âpre et amère qui lui crispait l'estomac et faisait grimacer ses lèvres. Ce à quoi Itachi s'était attendu, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais rien dans ses pensées n'avait laissé présager cela. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir celles de son mentor et professeur, l'homme qui deviendrait bientôt son amant, et cette sensation aurait dû être la même, lorsqu'une paire de lèvres plus petites et maladroites avait réclamé les siennes, lorsque leur douceur lui avait arraché un profond soupir d'envie.

Mais non. Le prix qu'il payait pour le pouvoir était élevé, le sacrifice trop grand. Itachi n'avait pas hâte de vivre la suite des événements. Il aurait souhaité rentrer chez lui. Il aurait voulu ramper sous sa grande couette, entendre les murmures de Sasuke envahir ses oreilles lorsqu'ils discutaient parfois jusqu'à l'aube. Il voulait le tenir dans ses bras, sentir son souffle lui chatouiller le cou alors que le garçon restait agrippé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il reporta son attention sur les mains froides qui lui ôtèrent le reste de ses vêtements. Ce serait rapidement terminé.

**2. Douceur**

Sasuke ressemblait à une friandise. Il en avait le goût et le parfum à chaque fois que l'enfant venait chercher l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras. Itachi lui offrait son sourire, un vrai et magnifique sourire, ceux qu'il réservait exclusivement à son petit frère. Il chérissait ces moments de complicité, ce corps blotti contre lui, innocent et pur comme l'eau de printemps d'une rivière longtemps oubliée. Un corps que lui seul pouvait toucher et goûter. Il était le meilleur dessert qu'il n'avait jamais eu, son bol de chocolat chaud au coin du feu en plein hiver.

Il embrassa les petites mains, les joues et le front de Sasuke avant de s'attaquer au bout de son nez sous les gloussements de l'enfant. Les lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou, chaque centimètre de peau diaphane qu'il trouvait, caressait et suçait comme si l'enfant s'était transformé en dango géant. Doux, sucré et délicieusement collant.

Itachi soupira.

**3. ****Amour**

"_Ma lumière"_, voici le surnom que je te donne. Fièrement dressé devant moi, je me demande si tes yeux peuvent voir au-delà des mensonges que je te raconte. Tu es ma lumière, mais pour des raisons inexistantes dans ta réalité. La plupart des idiots qui ont formé notre clan n'ont jamais su t'apprécier à ta juste valeur – une source inépuisable d'imagination et de détermination ; un Uchiha loyal et prometteur dans toute sa grâce et ce qui n'est que lui. Même à présent, tu répètes que tu veux me tuer avec le mensonge au fond de tes yeux. Tu aimes toujours ton grand frère et tu ne peux te résoudre à le nier.

Je me demande, alors que ton sabre transperce le torse de mon second clone piégé à l'intérieur de ce genjutsu, si tu vas me questionner sur le clan. Pourrai-je te mentir, dans ce cas ? Je n'en suis pas certain. Si tu me demandes à nouveau pourquoi j'ai massacré les nôtres, serai-je encore capable de te dire que je l'ai fait pour tester mes capacités ? Ce n'est ni un mensonge en soi, ni même la vérité. Ne le vois-tu pas à travers moi ? _Peux_-tu seulement voir ? Viendras-tu chercher les réponses aux questions qui te hantent, vas-tu me forcer à t'avouer mes véritables intentions ?

Je l'espère. Je combattrai avec mes dernières forces pour que jamais tu ne connaisses les secrets qui noircissent mon cœur, néanmoins, j'espère secrètement que tu chercheras plus loin. Une infime part de moi-même, distante et fantaisiste, souhaite que tu découvres toute la passion et l'affection que je te porte. J'aimerais que tu saches pourquoi je les ai tous tué, pourquoi tu as dû tant souffrir en suivant mes fausses pistes. Je veux t'épargner la déchéance associée à notre nom, que leurs ragots inutiles ne te nuisent pas comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Je veux que tu saches à quel point j'ai rêvé de pouvoir combattre à tes côtés, de te soutenir et de t'aimer comme je l'ai toujours voulu, tel l'aurait fait un grand frère lambda. Je veux que tu saches combien je t'ai observé chaque jour – oui, c'est également l'une des capacités du Mangekyou.

Je veux que tu découvres toutes ces choses que je ne te dirai jamais. Tu devras m'arracher ces secrets, me les soutirer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu ignores leur existence. J'ai renforcé cette idée, soulignant le fait que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une arme à mes yeux, que j'ai simplement joué le rôle du parfait grand frère dont tu désirais. Je l'ai fait pour des raisons différentes de celles que j'ai créées pour toi. Je l'ai fait car si je n'avais pas tenu mon rôle de grand frère, je serais probablement devenu ton amant. Si j'ai testé tes limites et me suis éloigné de toi, c'est autant pour te protéger de moi et m'interdire de t'aimer de cette façon malsaine. Je t'ai gentiment repoussé et lorsque tout ceci est devenu inutile pour stopper mes rêves brûlants et les desseins de notre clan, j'ai mis davantage de distance entre nous.

Tout cela dans ton intérêt. Tout cela parce que tu es l'être le plus précieux, petit frère, le seul qui aie éclairé mon existence et l'abîme de mon âme, ce sanctuaire impénétrable. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai toujours aimée, petit frère – ma lumière.

**4. Haine**

_Je te déteste._ Chaque fois qu'il m'arrive de douter, d'oublier pourquoi j'en suis venu à ces extrêmes ou lorsque la douleur devient insupportable, je me le répète. Sans cesse. Encore et encore, comme un mantra. _Je te déteste._

Tu as l'air si confiant et intouchable, dignement installé sur ce trône comme un chef de clan. Le clan, ma petite personne ou le chaos que tu as engendré – sont sûrement les derniers de tes soucis. Si tu les haïssais tant au point de tous les massacrer, pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement quitté le village ? Tu savais depuis le début qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à ton niveau. Personne ne l'était. Alors épargne-moi l'excuse du test émotionnel. Shisui et moi étions tes êtres les plus proches. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué à sa place ? Pourquoi t'es-tu donné tout ce mal, prenant la peine de juger si je méritais de mourir transpercé par la lame de ton katana ?

Le parfait grand frère, tu l'as vraiment été à mes yeux. Tu étais omniprésent, tu t'inquiétais pour moi et supportais mes caprices, tu jouais avec moi et me berçais pour sécher mes larmes. Tu es celui qui m'a appris à tenir le premier shuriken que j'ai lancé contre toi. Toucher ces armes du bout des doigts me ramène dans le passé. J'entends ta voix dans mon esprit, me disant d'être prudent parce que ce sont des objets pointus et acérés et que je risque de me couper. Après toutes ces années... les shuriken restent mes armes favorites.

Etre à tes côtés, c'est tout ce dont j'ai désiré. Je voulais que Père me reconnaisse, je souhaitais faire honneur à notre nom, mais tout cela je voulais le faire pour toi. Je voulais te rendre fier de moi. Je voulais ton amour. J'ai tellement voulu retrouver le grand frère que tu as été, celui que j'ai toujours admiré, celui qui m'entraînait et me serrait dans ses bras, celui qui m'a aimé comme personne ne l'a fait. Sauf notre famille proche, je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux autres membres du clan. Je n'en connaissais pas la moitié. Tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Toutefois, je ne te pardonnerai rien. Pourquoi chercherais-tu mon pardon ? Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait, les coups que tu m'as donné, futiles face à ta trahison. Tu m'as tout pris pendant cette nuit de pur supplice. Toi, mon modèle, le grand frère que j'aimais tant, devenu le meurtrier de nos parents. Si tu m'avais raconté des histoires, disant que tu n'avais rien à voir dans cette tragédie, j'aurais bu chacune de tes paroles, j'aurais été le premier à te défendre aveuglément sans même comprendre la gravité de mes actes. Au lieu de quoi, tu m'as sorti cette putain de stupide excuse : "tester mes capacités". Cela n'a fait qu'accroître ma haine pour toi.

Tu as dû sombrer depuis tout ce temps. A l'intérieur de ton genjutsu, exposant ta véritable nature. Je peux clairement le voir. Je me demande si tu réalises tout ce que j'aurai pu t'offrir il y a quelques années – mes yeux, mon corps, mon âme, tout. J'ai percé ta façade et tes intentions à jour, et je te vois t'extasier dans ta folie. Mes yeux de l'esprit t'ont entendu, ils t'ont vu debout les pupilles folles et exorbitées, tes mains resserrer leur emprise sur moi. Je l'aurai fait sans hésiter, puisqu'il s'agissait de toi. Si à l'époque tu avais souhaité prendre ma vue lorsque je ne pouvais rien te refuser, alors tu l'aurais eu, servie sur un plateau d'argent. Rien ne m'importait dès lors où j'avais ton affection en retour.

_Je te déteste_. La douleur serre ma poitrine, un mal imaginaire qui me tenaille le coeur et l'esprit et rend les choses trop difficiles. Ne ressens-tu plus rien du tout ? Ton cœur ne saigne t-il pas dans sa chair en sachant que c'est notre dernier combat ? Que l'un d'entre nous devra mourir par la main de l'autre ? _Je te déteste._ La folie te rend complètement aveugle. Cette pensée renforce ma conviction d'achever ce que j'ai commencé. Sans quoi, te voir ainsi en face de moi aurait été suffisant pour m'ôter toute volonté et me stopper dans mon élan. Je n'ai pas délibérément manqué mon Chidori tout à l'heure, j'ai été incapable de te frapper même en sachant que tu étais un clone.

_Je te déteste._ J'aurai souhaité que tu puisses continuer à m'aimer. J'ai deviné à quoi rimait cette mise en scène lorsque j'ai senti ta présence en ouvrant les grandes portes de la véranda. Je le craignais au fond de moi-même. J'aurai voulu t'entendre me mentir, me dire que ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est tout ce dont tu avais à faire et nous aurions pu quitter ce village ensemble pour tout reconstruire ailleurs ; vivre heureux tous les deux. _Je te déteste._ Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te laisser une seconde chance. J'aurai pu briser ce maudit Tsukiyomi dès le début mais j'étais curieux de voir quelle serait ta réaction. _Je te déteste._ Je ne représente plus rien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis insignifiant et invisible. Un simple outil, une arme vivante, une ressource vitale dont tu te serviras pour poursuivre ton ascension.

_Je te déteste... grand frère._

**5. Noir**

J'ai à peine le temps d'élaborer avec certitude mon prochain geste, et tu es déjà en train de transformer mon monde. _Noir._ C'est la seule teinte que je peux voir à présent, flottant autour de mes yeux. Les nuances grises, ces légers points lumineux que j'ai péniblement tenté de préserver – ont totalement disparu. Ces derniers moments de vue qui précédent la cécité ont servi leur objectif, j'ai pu te revoir une dernière fois. Ce qu'il me reste de toi est plus subtile, des détails inattendus dont je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'ils puissent m'évoquer ton souvenir, mais ce sera toujours le cas maintenant.

J'entends le bruit de ton souffle si laborieux depuis l'endroit où je me tiens, à quelques pas seulement. Je sens l'odeur des ruines et de la pluie fraîche, du feu et de la terre calcinée ou encore le sang mêlé à la sueur inondant l'atmosphère. C'est une combinaison intéressante, je t'assure. Ton chakra ressemble à un feu de camp au milieu d'une nuit glacée. Ce n'est pas les flammes furieuses auxquelles je m'attendais. Ton assurance calme l'effervescence qui sommeille en toi – jusqu'à ce que je survive à ton nouveau jutsu, Kirin. Ensuite, ah... c'est la sensation que j'ai tant désirée ressentir, le brasier ardent.

_Noir._ La plupart des gens se contenterait de dire que leur monde est devenu 'sombre', mais ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Mon monde brille comme jamais avec ta présence toute proche. J'ai perdu l'un de mes sens, mais les autres en ressortent si vivants. Elle est appropriée, cette teinte que tu as choisie pour moi. Le noir comme l'obscurité de la nuit convient aux ninjas de notre espèce, masquant l'étendue de nos secrets et nos mensonges aux yeux de l'autre et du monde. Le noir absorbe le sang de nos ennemis comme celui de nos alliés, maculé, étanché et effacé de notre esprit. C'est la teinte des coups que l'on reçoit du premier jusqu'au dernier instant, l'ultime état de conscience avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de nous.

Oui, le noir est idéal pour moi, petit frère. Pour nous. Tu as comblé le vide entre nous, exactement comme tu as toujours promis de le faire. Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi d'honorer ma propre promesse.

Le sang coule de mes plaies alors que je marche lentement, concentré pour garder mon équilibre, forçant mes pieds à ne pas fléchir sous mon poids. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, petit frère, je suis si fier de toi. Je m'avance dans ta direction, et malgré le vide d'énergie, le manque de chakra dans ton corps, tu ne cesses de m'attaquer. C'est presque mon achèvement. Tu ne me laisses aucun répit, contraint à lutter pour chaque instant que je vis avec toi. Je peux le faire, toutefois. J'ai eu l'occasion d'être soumis à beaucoup plus de cruauté, pendant toutes ces années passées loin de toi. Une autre minute de souffrance, une autre minute ajoutée à l'agonie de sentir mon cœur convulser ma poitrine, alors que je vois un air de panique te gagner – je peux le supporter.

Mon chakra n'est plus. Je suis incapable de l'utiliser. Mais je me force à le retenir, à puiser les quelques gouttes restantes, ignorant la douleur cuisante qui me brûle les veines au profit du soulagement à venir, lorsque ma barrière nous encercle et son image se déforme. C'est presque terminé.

_Noir._ Malgré cette teinte omniprésente qui m'envahit entièrement, je parviens tout de même à t'atteindre. J'arrive à lever un bras pour te toucher une dernière fois. Je t'aime, petit frère. C'est une promesse que je t'ai faite il y a longtemps et que je tiens. Je ne vais plus m'enfuir, petit frère. Je suis tien à présent, irrémédiablement.

Sais-tu quelle est la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ?

**6. Blanc**

La couleur ou plutôt, l'absence de couleur. Cette vision confirme ma réussite. Je t'avoue, même s'il s'agit d'un simple échange entre toi et moi, que j'ai douté pendant ces derniers instants. Réaliser un transfert d'âme de cette façon, dans mon état de faiblesse... l'issue était plus qu'incertaine. Je ne t'aurais jamais soumis à ce genre de risque mais en ce qui me concerne, il y avait de fortes chances pour que mon âme soit altérée. N'est-ce pas là un revirement intéressant ?

Pourtant, je regrette que notre éveil se fasse sous cette couleur. La noirceur nous sied, rythme notre force et dissimule nos faiblesses. Le blanc en est l'antithèse stérile et accablante.

Oui, le blanc est déprimant. Est-ce vraiment une surprise ? C'est la couleur des bandages et des salles d'hôpitaux. C'est l'apparence qui marque le déshonneur d'un ninja lorsqu'il a commis une faute, ou le signe qui annonce sa mort. J'ai vu ces draps blancs recouvrir le visage des victimes tombées au combat, rougeoyant de folie et de sang mêlés. J'ai fixé le carrelage translucide et immaculé, gravé dans la blancheur macabre de ces murs.

Te voir – nous voir– entouré de blanc m'est insupportable. Je veux m'approcher et te serrer contre moi, t'emmener ailleurs et retirer toutes ses bandes superflues qui enchaînent ton corps parfait. Tu n'as fait aucune erreur. Néanmoins c'est impossible, et mon anxiété ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je remarque déjà les effets secondaires de mon jutsu sur toi. Je sens le vide qui submerge ton esprit, l'incertitude avec laquelle tu évolues à travers tes pensées, comme si la couleur qui nous enveloppe avait infiltrée tes entrailles. Le blanc est la couleur du néant et l'intérieur de ton esprit est étrangement similaire. Cela m'inquiète, petit frère, car je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je t'ai blessé.

Non, jamais je n'autoriserai une telle chose. Je t'éloignerai de cet endroit, loin de cette salle stérile et vide, je te ramènerai là où l'ombre nous reconnaîtra. Dans l'ombre, dans ce lieu où domine notre couleur, mes bras pourront t'enlacer à nouveau et tes larmes couler librement.

Soit brave, petit frère. Soit fort pendant quelques temps encore. L'idiot qui se dresse devant nous, cet homme disant qu'il te dévoilera 'la vérité' – sa couleur a jadis été aussi noire que la nôtre. Le blanc lui conviendrait beaucoup mieux, ne crois-tu pas ?

**7. Toujours**

"_Il a transféré plus que ses techniques". _En plein combat, alors que le sang bourdonne dans mes oreilles, que nos sabres trop rapides se heurtent l'un l'autre, j'entends ces mots résonner dans mon esprit comme s'ils avaient été prononcés dans mon dos. Peu importe si j'ai simplement saisi un mouvement de lèvres dans l'atmosphère ou bien si l'homme se trouve à quelques dizaines de mètres ; pour moi, ils sont tel un coup de tonnerre. Autour de moi, le monde s'écroule.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je le découvre un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je continue à vivre dans la parfaite ignorance de ta présence. Tu voulais que j'efface tous mes sentiments pour toi et poursuive cette existence insipide et morne, alors que tu maintenais ta douce vigilance sur moi.

_Bâtard._

Pourquoi as-tu fait ce choix pour nous ? N'y avait-il aucun autre moyen ? Tu étais un prodige, le meilleur d'entre tous. Tu as dû passer des années à élaborer et parfaire ce kinjutsu. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié ? Pensais-tu que je le voulais ? Pensais-tu qu'en quelque sorte, tu m'accorderais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ?

Ou... as-tu réalisé ton propre rêve ?

**8. Jamais**

_Les larmes les plus douloureuses se contentent de m'étrangler et ne coulent pas..._

Je me surprends à redouter l'arrivée du crépuscule, à espérer ne plus jamais revoir la lune. La nuit est le pire des instants, le plus long des moments. Il n'y a rien à faire la nuit, aucune fonction mineure à remplir, aucun idiot à blâmer pour qu'il remplisse quelques paperasses inutiles dont je me soucis le moins du monde, aucun rapport de mission à relire pour la centième fois. Je perçois les airs de pitié que Kakashi a l'habitude de m'afficher à présent. Il ne cesse d'être en retard, mais jamais plus je ne me moquerai de lui pour ce rituel.

Passer une éternité avec toi n'est pas ce qui me dérange, grand frère. Je peux t'offrir le reste de ma vie, et beaucoup plus encore. Tu as été l'étoile autour de laquelle mon monde a évolué, la force qui m'a abattu et celle qui m'a poussé à avancer. Cependant, une éternité sans pouvoir te voir et te toucher... savoir que tu imprègnes encore chacun de mes sens sans être capable de t'atteindre...

Je serais mort aux côtés de notre famille cette nuit là, au lieu de vivre avec ce nouveau fardeau.

**9. Passé**

_L'obscurité attise les cauchemars __du passé __qui viennent danser sur les murs et les maculer de sang invisible..._

Quelque chose s'est-il passé ce jour là, lorsque tu as accepté ton destin et pris cette décision... ou était-ce bien plus tôt ? As-tu hésité avant de tuer Shisui ? L'as-tu décidé de ton propre chef ou était-il une simple étape dans l'accomplissement de ta mission ? Le savait-il ? A-t-il choisi de se sacrifier pour toi ? "_Il est celui qui m'a aidé à obtenir le Mangekyou"_, j'entends encore le son de ta voix portée par le souffle du vent. Ce n'est pas une confession.

Les paroles et les actes de Père ont-ils renforcé ta conviction ? L'as-tu détesté pour son indifférence à mon égard ? L'as-tu méprisé pour celui que tu es devenu, pour la façon dont il te considérait, pour l'affection qu'il ne t'a pas montré comme tu l'aurais souhaité ?

Est-ce moi ? C'est difficile à croire. Tu as renoncé à tout pour moi, tu m'as offert tes pouvoirs, ton existence, ta protection. Tu vis en moi comme un moyen de défense permanente, une armure qu'aucune autre âme peut franchir ou manipuler. Craignais-tu que le clan me manipule et m'utilise contre toi si jamais tu ne tenais pas ton rôle ? _Kami_, l'ont-ils fait ? Vivais-tu dans cette crainte ? Est-ce pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi ?

Cette maudite chambre – ce plafond, ces murs, ce parquet – rien ne m'apporte satisfaction ni de quoi occuper mes pensées lorsque le sommeil ne vient pas. Je fixe le vide sans rien voir et n'obtiens aucune réponse en retour. Je ferme les yeux pour un changement de décor et me retrouve chaque fois face à la même scène...

**10. Souvenirs**

Ils apparaissent aussitôt derrière mes paupières closes et ne s'effacent pas lorsque je rouvre les yeux. Les souvenirs de nous, de toi et moi, de nos parents. Les souvenirs d'amis et d'êtres chers dont j'ignore l'identité mais que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà rencontrés quelque part. C'est si frustrant d'être impuissant et inutile sinon de rester là, immobile, à contempler les images de ma vie se succéder et tenter en vain de trouver le point de départ, les prémisses qui t'ont conduit vers ces extrêmes.

Certains souvenirs reviennent plus souvent que d'autres. Je les ai vu tant de fois qu'ils me dégoûtent. Pourtant je les laisse se dérouler dans mon esprit, juste pour m'assurer d'avoir tout examiné. Cette fois-ci je remarquerai peut être le détail qui bouleversera tout et rationalisera mes pensées. Peut être.

Probablement pas.

Je scrute nos derniers jours passés ensembles, rejouant chaque scène que j'ai de toi, de notre famille, des gens qui nous entourent. Des instants m'apparaissent plus clairement, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à les décrypter sans faire de suppositions. Père activant son Sharingan alors qu'il te parle de l'examen d'entrée chez les ANBU, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tu protestes, Père sur la digue de la rivière Nakano me conseillant de ne pas suivre tes traces, toi dressé devant les membres de notre clan, haussant la voix alors que ton sang froid s'écroule. Tous ces signes que je n'ai pas su comprendre.

Après toutes les années qui se sont écoulées, je n'ai toujours pas accepté les raisons qui ont motivé tes actes.

Ces souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste de toi.

**11. Oublie-moi**

Oublie-moi. Je te le répète chaque jour, usant de ton corps pour fixer le grand miroir dans notre salle de bain, utilisant tes lèvres pour prononcer les mots que ta mémoire effacera. C'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Tu n'es pas du matin et préfères attendre que le soleil vienne te chercher, contrairement à moi. Aussi, c'est ma conscience qui flotte à la surface des ténèbres de ton esprit, accueillant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ce sont mes yeux engourdis de sommeil qui se plissent et fixent notre plafond, mémorisant chaque spirale dessinée sur les poutres défraîchies. C'est mon désir pressé contre les draps, hanté par des bribes de rêves qui s'estompent.

Tu ne t'es jamais douté de ce que je ressens pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque je n'étais qu'un adolescent, je pouvais facilement l'ignorer, puisque mon corps réagissait comme celui d'un jeune homme bourré d'hormones et en pleine croissance. D'un côté, je suis reconnaissant pour toutes ces années passées loin de toi. Si nous étions resté aussi proche l'un de l'autre, moi à t'observer et à t'enlacer, chaque jour...

Le temps d'atteindre l'âge adulte, tu aurais déjà perdu ton innocence. Je te l'ai quasiment prise de toute façon. Tu es déjà marqué des péchés que j'ai sciemment commis.

Aujourd'hui, je te souffle les mots de cet amour interdit, murmurant silencieusement leur enfer au creux de ton oreille alléchante, laissant mes doigts désireux danser sur ta peau douce...

Je me limite aux choses que je peux faire lorsque je me réveille dans ton corps. Tu es toujours troublé quand je prends le contrôle, lorsque tu rouvres les yeux et n'as pas la moindre idée de comment tu es arrivé là. Alors je tente de conserver une certaine logique de situation : à la cuisine, dans la salle de bain, occupé aux tâches ménagères, etc.

Sous les couvertures.

Je cambre les hanches, sentant la caresse du tissu le long de ton corps fiévreux. Je retiens mon souffle à ce contact, aux ondes d'excitation qui traversent chacun de tes muscles. Trop de jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où nous avons partagé ce moment. J'en ai envie, ton corps le réclame et c'est suffisant pour que mes doigts rampent jusqu'à ton ventre et s'emparent de toi.

Au début, lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu en souffrais mais n'accepterais jamais de soulager la pression grandissante dans ton corps, j'aurais pu jouir rien qu'en te touchant. Toi. Ce corps. Mon âme t'habite et embrasse la tienne, décuplant nos sensations. Je peux bien considérer cette chair comme la nôtre, mais c'est la première fois que _mes_ mains caressent langoureusement ces endroits qui ont hanté mes fantasmes. Notre première fois fut telle que je l'avais imaginée, brève et impatiente, légèrement embarrassante. Je me suis retrouvé gémissant et pantelant dans le silence des minutes qui suivent l'orgasme, alors que tu reprenais peu à peu tes esprits et goûtais à cette saveur unique. J'ai pu sentir le sang affluer violemment dans tes joues et ton visage humide rougi par le plaisir.

Cela dure plus longtemps à présent. J'ai soigneusement exploré ton corps, je sais comment le provoquer et faire durer l'instant, le pousser dans ses retranchements, le libérer de ses inhibitions. Je sais te rendre dépendant et fiévreux de désir, te faire perdre pieds au point où seul compte ton envie de l'assouvir. C'est dépravant de t'avoir mis dans cet état plus d'une fois. Tu as honte de ces moments.

Puis lorsque tes larmes coulent enfin, lorsque ton souffle s'arrête et tes yeux brillants se ferment, aveuglés par l'extase, tu sais que c'est ma chaleur qui te submerge et te berce, mes mains qui te couvrent de caresses, mon corps brûlant collé contre le tien. Tu le sais, tu es confus et cette rougeur glorieuse et si délicieuse sur ta peau nacrée ne s'effacera pas pour le restant de la journée. Tu sais que je le sais, cette sensation dans ton bassin provoquée par le désir insatiable qui irradie ton corps te couvrira davantage de honte, même lorsque tu seras fraîchement douché, habillé et prêt à affronter ta journée.

Oublie-moi, petit frère. Sans quoi tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix.

**12. Souviens-toi**

_Me lever, me doucher, manger, m'entraîner._ Ma routine n'a pas changée depuis que je suis rentré, Naruto m'assigne sans cesse en mission et me croule sous un travail intensif, mais je doute que cela changera par la suite. Ce quotidien me permet de rester lucide, il me rappelle où je suis, ce que je fais, pourquoi je m'obstine...

...pour qui je vis.

Le temps passe et tu me manques. Tu le sais et de la même façon, tu es conscient de tout ce qui m'entoure. Tu es là, _à l'intérieur de moi_, si proche que j'en arrive à penser être capable de t'entendre si jamais je peux m'isoler du monde pendant quelques secondes. Les dieux savent que c'est ton visage que je vois dans mes rêves.

Fais-tu les mêmes rêves que moi ? Je me questionne parfois. Je me demande si tu peux voir tous mes souvenirs, ou s'ils doivent bouillonner à la surface de mon esprit pour que tu puisses les saisir. Je me demande si tu peux ressentir les mêmes choses ou si tes émotions, tes sensations sont différentes. J'aurai aimé savoir.

Je sais seulement l'essentiel. Tu vis en moi, ton âme s'est mêlée à la mienne. J'ai l'intime intuition que tu restes malgré tout toi-même, distinct de moi et doté de ta propre identité. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert. J'ai vu le vide dans tes pupilles refléter l'immensité de ta solitude, mais je l'ai ignoré. Tes yeux ont regardé au-delà de toutes les réalités. Je sais que tu t'es dressé seul contre les ninjas les plus puissants alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un adolescent, que tu les a abattu l'un après l'autre à ta façon, intégrant l'organisation la plus dangereuse de l'histoire avec l'espoir de pouvoir me protéger. Tu es plus qu'un grand frère à mes yeux, le héro que tu devrais être pour Konoha.

Je sais que ton nom n'est pas gravé sur la grande stèle du village comme l'est celui de Shisui. J'en suis désolé. Tu mérites qu'il soit inscrit sur la montagne des Hokages pour ton sacrifice, et non sur cette stèle. Elle rend hommage aux morts et aux disparus, aux ninjas qui ne sont jamais revenus.

Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'es pas mort, tu es finalement rentré chez toi.

J'en sais davantage. Je sais qu'Orochimaru pouvait préserver un corps pendant une assez longue durée après sa mort. Je sais qu'il détenait les secrets du kinjutsu pouvant réssusciter un mort et s'il le peut, lui rendre son âme originelle. Je sais que Madara maîtrise les transferts de corps, que Sakura a hérité de la technique de résurrection de Tsunade. Je sais que des ninja tels que Pein, ou ceux que l'on nomme Kakuzu, Hidan et Sasori, possédaient tous des jutsu leur permettant de continuer une vie qui sans cela se serait brutalement terminée.

Je sais que je suis un prodige, que j'ai côtoyé l'un des groupes de sociopathes les plus créatifs et puissants que le monde a eu l'occasion de porter.

_Me lever, me doucher, manger, m'entraîner._ Chaque jour le même scénario. _Me reposer. Visiter la stèle et Kakashi. Déjeuner avec Naruto et les autres. Rentrer au domaine et grimper directement dans _ta_ chambre. M'installer à _ton_ bureau et faire le briefing de la prochaine mission, examiner toute sorte de documents, des rapports importants jusqu'aux rouleaux de jutsu pour l'examen chûnin. Dîner. Toujours plus de lecture. Passer ma main sur tes couvertures avant d'aller me coucher. Prendre un bain. M'endormir. Recommencer le lendemain._

Ma routine restera la même pendant je ne sais combien de temps encore. Peu importe si je dois continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je le ferai. Je ne t'oublierai pas, grand frère. Je me souviendrai de tout ce que tu m'as offert. Je me souviendrai de ce que tu as fait, de qui tu as été pour moi.

Je m'en souviendrai à jamais.

Et un jour si c'est possible, je trouverai le moyen de te rendre la vie et sentir à nouveau ton souffle contre moi. Je trouverai un moyen d'exaucer ta dernière volonté, que ton âme puisse reposer en paix et veiller sur nous. Je t'offrirai une famille aimante, un neveu qui grandira sans le poids du sacrifice et qui portera ton nom. Itachi.

-Fin-


End file.
